Mr. Krabs
Eugene H. Krabs ''most commonly known as Mr. Krabs ''is the president of the Krusty Palace and the last monarch of Bikini Bottom, which he ruled with an iron claw. He was also a past war hero and an arch rival of Hitler's clone. He is also a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and represents Greed, because why not? History Murders Eugene Krabs has killed Spongebob and Squidward Tentacles. Past Krabs was born in a dump truck in 1962 during the Great Irken War. As a kid he was constantly beaten by his father, so he took Ketamine in order to relive himself from his beatings. He quickly rose to royalty after his father passed and placed him on the throne to Bikini Bottom. Rule Krabs was often considered a tyrant by patriots in Bikini Bottom. Because of his cleansing of sunlight in Bikini Bottom, the sky is always dark and grey. Plastic Surgery It is often believed that Moar Krabs is a plastic surgery version of him, but Moar Krabs is actually just a clone.﻿ Rivalry with Hitler's Clone As explained earlier, Krabs had an intense hatred for Hitler's Clone, so intense it started the German War. Krabs' actions were enough to persuade Hitler to commit suicide after realizing the war was over. Krabs, proud of himself, took his arrogance to a whole new level. Fall At the age of 53, he slipped and fell off his 80 foot tall throne. Though he survived, he would have rather died as now he was no longer on the throne, he had lost all his power. Squidward is now the sitting king of the Krusty Palace. Eugene now resides in a quiet village in Wales. Revenge as the Sin of Greed Mr. Krabs wasn't done; he went all his way to prove he's worse than Plankton and joined up with Lord Shen and the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins to destroy the UnUniverse. Forms *'Normal:' Not very powerful, but starts the line. He has armor abbs and can pinch people pretty hard. *'Crazy Krabs:' Somewhat powerful. Gain's the ability to stalk, eat rubber, run 20X faster, and and scare the crap outta people. Has 14 eye's and gain's a longer head with only 1 leg. *'Clown Krabs: '''Ability to punch threw solid steel, eat anything, and cause stare to death. Often chases after people in rage witch, causes special moves. Looks normal, but like a clown in the face. *'LAWL Krabs:' Can speak Portuguese, gains a machine gun for a hand, and can cause a stare like Malleo. In this form he is 4X normal size, 3 eyes, long legs, claws and purple spots that contain poison. Also starts to grow a tail. *'Dino Krabs:' Can crush anything. Also, has laser eyes and a Magnum instead, of arms. Has a long tail, yellow eyes, huge 100 feet structure, small wings, knives for claws, and razors for teeth. Also, is in the shape of a really big lizard. *'Bomb Krabs: Can shoot lasers thrice as fast, has 18 eyes that look like Luigi, and can shoot 1 octillion bombs from his mouth with a sniper hidden inside. This time he's in the shape of a scorpion, has pitchforks for claws, and huge wings. *'Killer Krabs: '''Can shoot lasers quintuple times as fast, has a long neck that all shoot shotguns, and apparently swords with plasma around them for legs. In the shape of a crocodile, claws are now 14X as big, with wings as large as his idiocy. *'Super Evil Krabs: 'Made of fire, lasers are fast as thought, claws are sharper than a high school dropout, and just a single look at him can cause death. In the shape of a cyclops, and wings are now swords that fly. *'Final Krabs: All his old forms are combined to make something evil.. Is hotter than the sun, bigger than the milky way galaxy, and is total chaos for the UnUniverse! Sadly, Chuck Norris killed it. Shames Mr. Krabs has appeared in the following shames: *Mr. Krabs Must Die *Squidward On Strike *Call of Ducky 3 Category:Guys Category:Fish Category:Complete Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Guys who served in wars Category:Rulers Category:Good guys Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Very Weak Villains Category:Greedy Guys Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Chefs Category:Members of the Seven Deadly Sins Category:Characters Category:Royalty